


you charge me up (like electricity)

by howlingsaturn



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingsaturn/pseuds/howlingsaturn
Summary: Sander's fingers tighten in his hair, causing a trail of goosebumps to rise all over Robbe's back and there it is again, that feeling of longing.// alternative scene set after dinsdag 16:31
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	you charge me up (like electricity)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired be the lovely [ravenbrenna09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbrenna09) who said [someone write a drabble of sobbe making out behind the school after the chernobyl clip but not quite when robbe’s out to his friends (so they’re secretive) so i can forget this ever happened](https://sanderijzermans.tumblr.com/post/629939180712132608/someone-write-a-drabble-of-sobbe-making-out-behind) and here i am, delivering, even though i was not asked to.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it nonetheless xx
> 
> title inspired by "powerful" by major lazer and ellie goulding.

When Robbe woke up that morning, he couldn't stop smiling. Sander had forgiven him and he had _kissed_ him, _again_ and _again_ and Robbe feels giddy just thinking about it. Robbe manages to conceal his grin when he arrives at school but fails to try and tame the butterflies in his stomach.

Jens gives him a weird look when he greets him, seemingly able to see right through him but Robbe doesn't waver under his gaze and Jens, God bless him, doesn't ask any questions. 

It comes as no surprise that Robbe isn't able to concentrate all day, voices passing by his ears like ocean waves and pictures growing in and out of focus. He can't stop thinking about Sander, the way his eyes lit up when he showed him the picture he drew of Robbe and the way his lips curled into a warm smile whenever Robbe's mouth was close enough to kiss. And his hands, _god his hands_ , the way they held onto him and pulled him close, leaving goosebumps wherever they went. Robbe was sure he'd wake up with finger shaped bruises, that's how intense, how _Chernobyl_ it all was for him.

Sander's texts let him know that it was mutual, that Sander saw the fireworks and felt the butterflies too, and Robbe misses him. He misses him with every fiber of his being even though he saw him mere hours ago. Robbe won't lie and say that it doesn't irritate him a little, how much he's craving for Sander. His body is desperate for his touch, his heart yearning for his warmth and his mind aching to memorize each and every little feature that makes Sander _him._

Robbe is so caught up in his thoughts that he almost misses the bell, signaling the end of class. He takes a quick look at his watch and is surprised to find school already ending. Robbe can't help but laugh at himself a little for daydreaming through the whole day and Aaron nudges him, asking him if he's okay, and Robbe just nods, holding out his fist for him to bump and then he's leaving. Robbe reaches for his phone as soon as he's out of the classroom and opens his chat with Sander, typing a quick message. 

_When can I see you again?_

He can see that Sander is online and so he waits a few seconds for the bubbles to appear but when Sander goes offline without having replied, Robbe is left feeling anxious.

He shakes himself out if it, Sander is probably just busy, and makes his way out of the building. He's just about to turn the corner when someone grabs at his elbow and pulls him to a halt. Robbe turns to look, ready to glare at whoever interrupted him, but when he finds Sander's smiling face instead, his growing annoyance promptly flies out of the window.

"How about right now?" Sander asks, a clear response to Robbe's question and Robbe finds himself grinning back. Sander deems his reaction answer enough and so he takes a step into Robbe's space and leans forward. Robbe stops him by moving backwards. 

"Not here," he hisses, turning his head around quickly to check if anyone's looking but the few people left mingling in front of the entrance don't seem to be paying attention to them. 

Sander raises an eyebrow at him, a clear challenge in his eyes and Robbe huffs out a breath.

" _Come_ ," he says, urging him into motion with a quick pull of his jacket. Sander follows silently, keeping such a short amount of space between them that can't look subtle at all, but Robbe doesn't put him in place, simply walks ahead with a clear mission in mind. 

They keep close to the building, only turning a single corner, which doesn't take long at all but Sander's giving an inpatient huff of Robbe's name, clearly as strung tight as Robbe himself. Robbe says nothing, his own impatience itching beneath his skin and when he turns the final corner, intent to hide under the secluded shadows of the trees, Sander grabs at him and pushes him right against the wall. Robbe's surprised gasp dies in his throat when Sander kisses him and his mind is rendered absolutely silent. 

It takes a few second for Robbe's common sense to kick back in and he grabs at the lapels of Sander's jacket and pulls back with a laboured breath. Sander chases his lips, his eyes looking positively dazed, and Robbe feels himself flush. 

" _Fuck_ ," Robbe murmurs, his heart beating wildly in his chest and when Sander's eyes drop down to his lips again, he lets out another curse. 

"You're so--," he grumbles and pulls him away from the building and beneath the safety of the trees. Sander grins at him mischievously and Robbe has the urge to kiss the smirk right off of his mouth. Sander responds eagerly and let's himself be pushed against the tree. His hands find Robbe's neck immediately and so he pulls him close, flush against his chest. 

Robbe sneaks his way into Sander's jacket, gripping at the back of his shirt with the hand that is not currently making its way inside. Sander hisses at the feeling of cold fingers grazing his ribs and softly bites at Robbe's bottom lip in return. 

They stay wrapped up in each other for a long time until the need to breathe becomes too big to ignore any longer. Sander is the first to pull away this time but he keeps a hard grip on the back of Robbe's neck to let him know not to pull away too much. They rest their foreheads together for a few seconds before Robbe turns his head and buries his face into the crook of Sander's neck, pressing a few chaste kisses to his collarbone while trying to catch his breath.

Sander's fingers tighten in his hair, causing a trail of goosebumps to rise all over Robbe's back and there it is again, that feeling of _longing._

"Sander," he calls out against his skin and before he knows it, Sander's lips are back on his own. The kiss is gentler this time, less desperate, and Robbe purs all of his feelings into it, clinging to Sander like he's the oxygen he needs to breathe.

Robbe feels warm all over, the pleasent shivers reaching down to his toes, and he has to break the kiss again to pull himself together. 

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Sander suggests, voice rough and lips bitten raw and he looks so unfairly handsome that Robbe can only hum in agreement. He lets his hands slip out of his shirt to cup his cheeks instead and pull him back into another earth shattering kiss. Robbe doesn't know if he's gonna explode or pass out or maybe both. 

They're interrupted by a round of sharp _pings_ from Robbe's phone but Robbe let's Sander coax him into a few more open-mouthed kisses before he relents and reaches for his phone. 

"Sander, fuck, let me just--" 

It takes Robbe a few seconds to open his eyes and focus on the text messages, Sander's mouth mapping a path behind the soft skin of his ear only mildly distracting.

 _Dude,_ Jens writes, _where are you?_

_Did you leave already?_

_We were meant to go to the park to film, remember?_

_Robbe?_

"Fuck," Robbe curses again and Sander hums in acknowledgment.

"You do use that word quite often," he murmurs, "It's not nice to curse, y'know." 

"Fuck off," Robbe exclaims in a laugh, seeking out Sander's lips again. He's really become an addict. It's hard to kiss when they're grinning so much, lips moving messily together but Robbe wouldn't have it any other way. Holding Sander close and soaking in his calming presence leaves Robbe with a bright feeling of happiness in his chest. 

"I really need to go," he mumbles between kisses, genuinely apologetic, "The Broers are waiting for me." 

"Way to ruin the mood," Sander huffs visibly annoyed, his warm breath hitting Robbe's nose.

"I'll make it up to you," Robbe promises and kisses him deeply once more before letting go and attempting to put some distance between them. Sander is not that happy to let go though and so Robbe has to push him away with a steady hand on his chest, leaving Sander to drop back against the tree with a sigh. 

"You better."

Robbe smiles at him, that blinding sunshine smile of his, and the annoyance on Sander's face cracks, making way for a grin of his own. 

"You look a mess, Ijzermans," he exclaims, smug, but Robbe just rolls his eyes at him. 

"So do you by the way." 

Sander smirks at him, pushing himself off the tree and back into Robbe's space. Robbe is about to argue but Sander hushes him with a quick peck, reaching out to fix his crooked jacket and giving his hair a few well aimed tugs, not that that changes much. Robbe's face is flushed pink and his lips look swollen and deep red. There's a faint mark on his neck that Sander feels only mildly apologetic for and judging by the dazed look in his eyes, there's no way people won't know what he just did. Sander isn't the one to tell him that though, he's simply too proud of his work. 

He tilts his head in a gesture that says, _all done, off you go,_ and Robbe shakes his head with a smile, grabbing his bag that must've been dropped sometime during their heavy make-out session. Robbe hadn't even noticed.

"I'll see you soon," he says then and Sander nods, staring at him like he's one second away from devouring him. Robbe feels hot all over, that fire beneath his skin starting to itch again, and so he turns around and forces himself to leave. Stepping out of the shadows, someone grabs at his elbows again and Robbe has a split second to break out into a smile before its broken up by Sander's lips. 

Sander kisses him once, twice, before he manages to drag himself away, giving Robbe a little push as he does so.

"Go," he urges with a storm brewing in his eyes, "Before I do something stupid like never letting you go." 

Robbe hides a grin and turns around as demanded, taking quick steps in the opposite direction. He dares himself not to look back, knowing what's gonna happen if he does, and while he types out a short message to let Jens know that he's on his way, he thinks that Sander's suggestion doesn't sound so bad. A _forever_ with Sander doesn't sound bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> link to the tumblr post [here!](https://howlingsaturn.tumblr.com/post/629952698162249728/sanderijzermans-someone-write-a-drabble-of)


End file.
